powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 22: The Soldier Who Disappeared into a Mirror
is the twenty-second episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis A Space Beast traps Sayaka in a mirror and steals her identity in order to find the Earth Defense Force's base. Plot Sayaka and Mai train. They run towards each other, jumping into the air and extend their right legs in a kick aimed at one another; the maneuver fails and Mai's kick connects with Sayaka; they fall. Sayaka complains that Mai was late and Mai complains otherwise. They get into an argument as Hiryuu, Shou and Yuuma watch from behind nearby bushes. Sayaka kneels down and sobs, beginning to cry. Mai gets tearful and begins to apologize, placing her hand on Sayaka's shoulder, just as Sayaka turns around, making a humorous gesture of jest, her tears fake, thus making Mai angry. Mai and Sayaka return to the Dengeki Base. They ride in an elevator, Mai leaning against the door, agitated. The door opens to their destination and she falls backward, landing onto her bum, holding her side in pain. Sayaka begins to laugh, calling her clumsy. Mai gets up and they make their way into the doorway of the control room; guards stand on the outside near a hand print identification device. Sayaka pulls out a handkerchief and wipes her hand off before placing it onto the device. "A lady is always clean," Sayaka says. "It's only manners," she tells Mai self-satisfied. Sayaka prepares to enter as the emergency siren sounds of an alien attack. Sayaka signals to Mai for them to leave, and she nods. Somewhere in the city, Space Beast Soldier Miraruka attacks from a rooftop. Changeman immediately arrive. Miraruka order Hidora and the Changeman defeat them. They make their way to Miraruka, who vanishes. They decide to split up in search. Sometime later, Sayaka is wandering down a staircase of a building, wondering where Miraruka could have disappeared to. Suddenly, a beam of light shines through the door to the building, blinding Sayaka. Sayaka slowly enters the building in suspicion, hearing somebody quietly call her. Sayaka sneaks into the room by rolling, standing face to face with a mirror, Miraruka's reflection cast. Sayaka spins around, only Miraruka's not behind her. Miraruka laughs, actually inside of the mirror -- she sends a beam to Sayaka, trapping her inside of the mirror, while Miraruka takes the shape of Sayaka. Sayaka pounds at the mirror from the inside to no success, Miraruka informing her that she won't be able to get out. Buuba and Gator arrive, Buuba cuts out the portion of the mirror with Sayaka. He marvels in Miraruka's ability to take the exact shape of the person that stands before her in a mirror, and now the plan is to infiltrate the Dengeki Base. Buuba announces that the plan is underway and gives the Miraruka-Sayaka a bugged brooch to pin onto her blouse. Miraruka-Sayaka is walking down a path; shortly behind, Mai calls for her. Miraruka-Sayaka says that Miraruka escape and Mai nods, walking off as Miraruka-Sayaka smirks at her success so far. On a screen in the room Buuba and Gator operate from is Mai running away; the audio and video captured by the bugged brooch Miraruka-Sayaka wears. Buuba uncovers a cloth that covered the mirrored Sayaka to let her witness their plot, informing her that a mini-camera is in Miraruka's brooch and Mai will lead the way to the Dengeki Base. The images is being sent to the Gozmard, as well. Mai is heading back to the Dengeki Base, unknowing that she's with the fake Sayaka. Guiluke is in joy that Miraruka's disguise works so well that she's fooling everyone to be led to their base. Shiima marks off where Miraruka is on a map. Outside of the building, guards stand at a checkpoint. They let Mai pass on her motorcycle, but stop the Miraruka-Sayaka in her car, citing that a strange electrical wave has been discovered within the vehicle. Sensing she was stopped, Mai haults her motorcycle, getting off and going back to the checkpoint. Gator and Buuba are panicked, knowing very well the possibility that the mini-camera will be discovered. Sayaka prays to herself for Mai to discover that the Sayaka she's with is an alien impostor. The officers order the Miraruka-Sayaka to get out of her car for a search. She does so, secretly removing the brooch, dropping it and crushing it with her foot. The Gozma are none too happy that their camera is destroyed, but Bazuu reassures them that Miraruka is an excellent spy and that shall be enough, for she'll still get in and be able to destroy the base from within, by herself. Miraruka-Sayaka obviously passes the inspection with the brooch now broken and proceeds to the base. Sayaka nervously waits in the mirror with thoughts of what the situation will be once Miraruka gets into the base. Meanwhile, Buuba raises his Burubadosu up and down out of boredom, a light hits it and bounces into the mirror, stinging Sayaka's eyes every time it's raised. Sayaka excitedly thinks of a mirror's perviousness to light, firing the Brace Laser from Change Brace to Buuba's weapon, the laser firing back towards the mirror, breaking it -- Sayaka's now set free and making her escape. Meanwhile, Miraruka-Sayaka and Mai ride in the elevator in the Dengeki Base, while Mai wonders why Sayaka was stopped at the checkpoint. Meanwhile, Miraruka-Sayaka is too busy being pleased with herself, marveling that she's in the Changeman's base as she leans against the door of the elevator. Suddenly, the doors open and Miraruka-Sayaka falls just as Mai did before. Mai calls her clumsy, getting her revenge for earlier. Miraruka-Sayaka is looking around the hall as the two approach the handprint identification machine. Mai places her hand onto the contraption and is cleared, entering. Miraruka-Sayaka tries to simply enter the already opened door and alarms sound. Mai hurries back out, suspicious, telling the fake Sayaka that she needs to identify herself. Miraruka-Sayaka prepares to place her hand onto the machine, but Mai stops her, taking out a handkerchief and offering it, to Miraruka-Sayaka's puzzlement. Mai urges her to take it, that "time is money." Ibuki, watching this interaction on a monitor, recognizes the English phrase as the code for an intruder. When Mai and Sayaka enter the control room, everyone surrounds the Sayaka impostor. Mai tells the fake of Sayaka's habit to always clean her hands and then demands for the impostor to show itself and reveal Sayaka's whereabouts. The fake unmasks herself as Miraruka, who is now panicked and escapes from the building. Chasing Miraruka down, Mai makes her way to the woods and spots Sayaka. Mai takes a fighting pose, but Sayaka quickly tells her to wait, assuring that she's the real Sayaka, and she managed to escape from Buuba. She offers to take Mai to Buuba's hideout as proof. "Wait," another voice suddenly calls out. Another Sayaka appears, causing Mai doubt once she's told by the second Sayaka that she's being fooled by the Space Beast Soldier. The two try to disprove each others words of authentication as Mai tries to figure out which one's genuine. Just then, Buuba arrives, genuinely puzzled over the two Sayakas, himself. Deciding on her test to prove which one is real, Mai calls out, heartily, "Let's go, Sayaka!" They both answer with an "OK!" One Sayaka places her hand on the other's, confidently telling her that "this will be my victory." She begins to bounce happily along, while the other Sayaka is running toward Mai, performing the technique that they were practicing earlier, again falling. The second Sayaka continues to skip along until she looks up and witnesses their technique. Sayaka and Mai land, Mai jokingly remarking that Sayaka was too slow, Sayaka replying back lightheartedly that it was "definitely Mai" who was slow. They smile to each other, standing to face the impostor, taking a fighting pose. Sayaka retorts to the Miraruka-Sayaka that, while she may be able to look like a human, she'll "never be able to copy their hearts." Enraged, Miraruka goes back to her true form, calling for assistance from Buuba and the Hidora. Dragon, Griffin and Pegasus join, Mai and Sayaka soon transforming. In the midst of the battle, they finally successfully perform their new technique they've been practicing, the Double Aurora Shooting, which helps in the defeat of Miraruka. Relaxing after the battle, Sayaka and Mai are shopping. They're trying on different clothes, Sayaka putting on a hat with her denim hat and white t-shirt, Mai remarking that it makes Sayaka seem too "burikko" (a woman who acts childish to appear cute). Sayaka looks over Mai's bright red dress and tells Mai that she refuses to be seen together with her in public if she wears it. They look at their clothes in a mirror to reassure to themselves of their fashion choices, catching a glimpse of Hiryuu, Shou and Yuuma's reflections. The three men each wear skeleton, Dracula and Frankenstein masks, in a cheap attempt out of boredom to scare the other two. Shortly after, Shou's made to carry the massive bags of items the girls purchased as they bounce along happily, playing leapfrog, enjoying their moment off after victory.'' Cast * : * : * : * /Fake Sayaka (Miralca human form): * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *Soldier: Notes ''to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode